


We Can Use a Bit of Romance

by Ulan



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH BANTER, SO MUCH FLUFF, also banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: "There is a perfectly serviceable door."Blue eyes gave the door a cursory glance before returning to Erestor. "Yes, but where is the romance in that?"Erestor gets a visitor.(Prompt #4 - "You can't keep doing this.")





	We Can Use a Bit of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavioBriion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/gifts).



> This is prompt #4 (“You can't keep doing this”) from the 100 Writing Prompts list I have in [my Tumblr](https://glorfindel-of-imladris.tumblr.com/post/166830382154/100-writing-prompts).
> 
> For Saviobriion, who thinks she can trick me into writing fluff... and is absolutely right because I am a gullible little creature.

The knock comes from Erestor's window.

Now, Erestor is not the friendliest of Elves by any means. It is rare enough that anyone even knocks on his room door, much less his window. Such a thing is unusual.

That is, until recently.

Erestor turns towards the noise, his face a mask of disdain. He is, after all, all ready for bed.

"You can't keep doing this." He directs this at the bright-faced Elf that is now entering his room through the window.

The Elf is tall, nowhere near the height nor age that ought to be climbing trees and windows three floors from the ground. He does, however, have the face that can pass mischief for something charming--twinkling blue eyes, an easy smile, waves of golden hair that is still a rarity this side of the Sea. The Elf has that sure-footed grace that would have annoyed Erestor, if he wasn't so busy discretely enjoying the view.

"Why not?" asks the newcomer, his smile stretching into a boyish grin.

It does not work on Erestor... visibly, anyway. (He crosses his arms for good measure.) "First of all, this is very high up and you can be injured. You are captain of the guard; one would think you should know better."

"Being captain of the guard, I have done more difficult things. Climbing a tree is nothing," returns the other. He casually dusts nonexistent dirt from his clothes.

"There is also a perfectly serviceable door." A very good one at that, for Erestor is chief counsellor, and as such is provided good rooms. He is even very fond of his intricately carved oaken door, which a known artisan from Eregion created for him many years ago.

Blue eyes gave the door a cursory glance before returning to Erestor. "Yes, but where is the romance in that?"

Something inside Erestor has the gall to flutter, but he squashes this quickly with a metaphorical foot.

Outwardly, he raises an eyebrow. "What ever for?" he asks. "You have had me in your bed, Glorfindel. That is even how this all began. I do not require further romancing."

The Elf, Glorfindel, does not seem to appreciate these words, for he scrunches his nose. "You make it sound so crude. Could we not have fallen into each other's eyes, the world stopped turning, and the next thing we knew it was morning and we were wrapped in each other's arms?"

Erestor stares at him blandly. What a (no, not delightfully) melodramatic creature. "We dueled. Because you were an ass. How we went from swords to wrestling to groping on the grass is--"

"Completely predictable," cuts Glorfindel, "because the 'sexual tension', as Lindir calls it, has become so thick that you can cut it with a sword. And who even comes to a duel in a well-cut robe and a perfectly cinched waist? You wrapped that sash well on purpose. Did you think you could distract me with it?" He paused. "Well, you were right. I obviously could not keep my hands to myself."

Erestor sputters at the suggestion. "How else does one tie a _sash_ , Glorfindel? I am not a slob like you!"

"Now, now, Counsellor. Do you really want to question my hygiene given where your tongue has been?"

Warmth spreads to Erestor's face at the vulgar words and he turns so his back is on the other. "Leave. I was about to sleep."

"Come now, darling," the playful voice then cajoles. "You know I was only teasing."

Erestor hears the brisk sound of shifting cloth before he feels the hand around his wrist, pulling him back to turn. Glorfindel's smile, when Erestor lifts his eyes up to it, is as soft and distracting as ever. How Erestor was able to resist him all those past years, he does not even know anymore.

As though he knows what effect he has, Glorfindel tilts his pretty, golden head and goes on smiling. His hand is warm around Erestor's wrist. "I have come all this way, haven't I?"

Erestor does his best so his voice does not shake. "Your room is literally at the other end of the hallway."

Glorfindel, however, does not relent and even steps closer. His other hand slips smoothly around Erestor's waist, spreading warmth. "Yes," he says, standing so close that Erestor can feel his breath as he speaks, "and that is very far indeed, if the path you take is from my window from the east side, around the walls of this large Homely House, to that window of yours on the west side."

He is aggravating and ridiculous, and for all of that Erestor is known for his poise, the dignity and wisdom of his years, he chastises himself once again for being so easily taken just by this silly creature's attentions.

"Glorfindel, you are so annoying. I cannot believe I--"

His protestations die, however, as Glorfindel dips down and finally brings his lips over Erestor's. That strong arm wraps tighter around Erestor's waist while the other pulls Erestor's own arms over Glorfindel's shoulders. The kiss deepens then, causing Erestor's breath to catch as a tongue caresses at the entrance to his mouth, playfully flicking at the sensitive folds of his lips and darting to tease the tip of its still timid mate within.

Glorfindel hums into the kiss and coaxes Erestor's mouth to open more. His arms wrap around him tighter and more securely so that they are flushed from their chests down to their thighs. The kiss and the warmth and feel of hard muscles underneath Glorfindel's clothes are intoxicating, and Erestor feels as though his head is spinning.

"I have yearned for this." The words are whispered against Erestor's lips during a natural break in the kiss. Glorfindel slips words between dips to Erestor's lips and it is dizzying. "It is why I have come. Now, I will tell you a secret, Erestor."

Glorfindel's kisses have traveled along Erestor's jaw until he is whispering against a blushing, pointed ear. Erestor suppresses the urge to shudder, but Glorfindel is not fooled. He smiles against Erestor's skin as he presses the words with a kiss on the skin below that sensitive ear. "Your lips taste sweeter when you yield after so much resistance. For a long time, I knew it would be. Did you know? You even flush prettily when you are angry or embarrassed, which is why I love riling you up. Thank the Valar I can kiss you now, for you are difficult to resist when you get like this. Every time I see it, I just want to tease you even more."

This earns Glorfindel a smack on the arm, but the captain only laughs even as Erestor pushes him back and away from himself.

"You are shameless," accuses Erestor even as he rubs the tingling away from his ear. "I suppose you are having fun? Is this all just a game to you?"

The laughter eases, and that bright face softens as it regards Erestor. "You know it is not."

Erestor frowns when Glorfindel once again approaches, but the other just takes this in stride. Slowly, as though ensuring all his movements and intentions are visible, he picks up Erestor's hand and brings it up to his lips.

"I enjoy your company a lot," says Glorfindel. His eyes never leave Erestor's even as he presses his lips on Erestor's palm. "I like that you react to me, and your temper amuses me. But that does not mean that this is just a game."

How he can say all that with a straight face is beyond Erestor. He can feel his own embarrassment from the warmth on his face and he snatches his hand back.

"Leave, I said. I am going to bed."

Glorfindel heaves an exaggerated sigh. "Really, you are so difficult!"

Erestor glares at him. "How is this difficult? You are the one who came in uninvited!"

"I like to think of it as having the initiative to romance a very special person without being asked."

"Is it really? Because by our laws, this actually counts as trespassing."

Glorfindel snorts out a laugh.

Erestor rolls his eyes at him. "Glorfindel--"

"All right, all right, I got it." Glorfindel lifts up his hands in surrender. "Cross my heart, I truly just wanted to bid you good night. Relax your gorgeous little head, for I shall be off."

Erestor watches him take a few steps back before turning to leave--once again, by the window.

"Glorfindel, the door is right there."

With one leg already over the other side of the sill, Glorfindel sighs and his expression is disapproving as he looks over at Erestor. "Truly, it is as though style is lost on you."

" _Common sense_ is lost on you."

"Well, what does that make you then, when you are lovers with a fool with no common sense?"

Erestor opens his mouth, shuts it, the protest dying on the tip of his tongue. What was he supposed to say? 'We are not lovers'? 'Two counsellors going a couple of rounds does not a pair of lovers make' or something along those lines... no, these are not things he wants to say.

Before Erestor can begin to wonder at this, over on the other side of the room, the grin on Glorfindel's lips soften. The rare expression even reaches his eyes, twinkling serenely like starlight against the evening sky.

"Hey, Erestor."

Distracted from his thoughts, Erestor looks up at him. Glorfindel's grin returns and he lifts a hand, crooks a finger from Erestor towards himself, bidding the other to approach. Exasperated by him enough to feel too tired to fight, Erestor sighs, and his slippered feet pad heavily against the floor.

Glorfindel's arm is waiting, so that when Erestor is near enough, it wraps around him and pulls him close. This time, as Glorfindel is seated straddling the window sill, it is he who lifts his chin up to Erestor. The kiss that comes after that is soft, lingering and sweet.

"Good night, beloved." He even says it without stumbling, the bastard. "It is always good to see you."

Erestor huffs out a sigh, still unwilling to be moved. "Funny how quickly you changed your tune. Barely a season ago, you become insufferable every time I enter the room."

Glorfindel, without missing a beat, chuckles. "It was obviously to catch your attention."

A dark eyebrow rises. "Obviously?"

The rascal even has the gall to pat Erestor's head. "You'll understand it when you're older."

Saying and doing such silly things to an Elf older than the Sun and the Moon... sometimes, Erestor just wants to pinch him.

Glorfindel's laugh comes once again like bells against Erestor's ear. He leaves a peck on Erestor's cheek before leaping off, smoothly hanging off the branch from which he entered the room. Erestor watches as he makes his way down the tree with ease, gracefully landing on his feet on the grass in no time.

 _Show-off,_ thinks Erestor.

"You are blushing!" comes the obnoxious voice from below, which of course gets Erestor checking himself and bristling once again.

"I am not!"

This, of course, only causes his face to flush even worse, but thankfully Glorfindel just laughs and leaves, off to make his way back to his room literally just a few doors down from Erestor's.

The evening air is cool against Erestor's warm cheek. He touches his fingers to it, where the sensation of soft lips pressed there still remain.

Romancing, Glorfindel calls it. What a truly ridiculous, remarkable sort of Elf.


End file.
